


do you want to be mine

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Over a family dinner Cass casually says she's going to marry Steph. Steph didn't even know they were dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Хочешь быть моей?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961085) by [MasterIota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota)



Steph officially hated Sundays ever since Alfred had insisted they get one ‘family’ meal a week. She knew he was just trying to look out for them to ensure they got at least one proper meal and taken care of but it always made her slightly nervous since she knew that Bruce hardly considered her family.

 

Most meals she’d sit between Cass and Tim, across from Damien – and making faces at him when no one was looking – and focus entirely on her food and conversation with those two. It’d been going well the past month at least, she and Bruce had just steadily been ignoring each other and while she was more than a little bitter he still didn’t respect her she knew how much he meant to Cass and stayed quiet.

 

She could have kept that up at least until one night where Cass casually announced:

 

“Steph and I are getting married.”

 

Everything fell silent except for Steph who was choking on her soup. Tim was the first to react, pounding on her back to try to help her. Eventually she caught her breath and stared at Cass with blurry eyes, “We’re what?”

 

She hadn’t even been aware they were dating.

 

Cass just shrugged like it was no big deal, “I want to marry you.” She stated and Steph gaped at her.

 

“Uh Cass, you do know that most people are dating before getting married,” Steph began, her eyes darting around the table and silently trying to convince the others that this was no big deal. Jason looked like he was about to have a fit of laughter at Bruce’s face, Dick was beaming at them and Duke at least looked like he would support her. She wished Babs could have made it that night but something had come up with the Birds of Prey that required her attention. She could have used Babs there.

 

“You could do better.” Damien told Cass and Steph kicked him under the table in retribution. She still saw him smile though she knew he was secretly happy by this development.

 

“I thought we were dating.” Cass said and Steph whipped her head towards her again, blinking in confusion.

 

“You thought we were dating?” Steph asked in disbelief, trying to connect the dots somewhere.

 

Cass shifted slightly, a sign she was getting uncomfortable and Steph frowned and reached out to touch Cass’ hand. The situation may have been odd but she didn’t want Cass to feel bad in anyway and when she got one of Cass’ small smiles in return she felt relieved.

 

“We live together.” Cass said, so matter of fact, “We eat together and see movies together and I asked Dick, he said that was dating.”

 

Steph opened her mouth to explain that was just what friends did some times but then shut it as she thought back on the past few months since Cass had moved in with her. Sure they had separate rooms but Cass was right, they did spend so much time together, training and patrolling and when they got back from patrol they’d make popcorn and Steph would find a movie to show her and they’d fall asleep on the couch in each other’s arms.

 

Then Cass would get up early to train some more and make coffee for Steph, waking her up with a smile that made Steph appreciate her all that much more and sometimes want to kiss her and-

 

“We’re dating.” Steph stated. “How did I miss that?”

 

Now Tim was starting to snicker behind her and Steph vowed to stick something wet and slimy in his boots.

 

“We are dating?” Cass asked, looking at Steph for confirmation and Steph nodded, a grin slowly making its way on her face.

 

“We’re dating.” She repeated and laughed, leaning in to rest her forehead against Cass’.

 

“So we can get married?” Cass asked and Steph laughed again.

 

“Maybe in a bit, I think I’d like to date while I’m actually aware of it now at first.” Her hand was still on Cass’ so she took advantage to slip her fingers between Cass’ to hold her hand though it was a little awkward given their position.

 

She wanted to kiss Cass right there, with the knowledge that now she could except that someone cleared their throat and Steph froze.

 

“Uh oh.” She whispered, mostly to herself and pulled away from Cass to look at Bruce who was staring at them with an undiscernible look.

 

Cass didn’t let go of Steph hands as she turned and faced her adopted father with a stern look, “I don’t need your approval.” Cass stated and there was a stare down between Bruce and herself that finally had Jason burst out laughing.

 

She shot a look to Duke who she knew was on her side and he just shrugged back at her and went back to watching the stare off curiously.

 

It felt like forever before Bruce finally sighed and nodded, saying nothing after that but leaning over to rest his hand on Cass’ shoulder and squeezing lightly. It was amazing to Steph how he and Cass didn’t need words to communicate but right now she wasn’t going to spoil it by asking.

 

She snickered to herself, thinking of spoiling it and her old identity of Spoiler. Bruce caught that and stared at her and she sat up, her own look of pure stubbornness on her face. He shook his head and sat back in his chair and apparently that was it because he just started eating again.

 

Tim clapped her on the shoulder and Duke shot her a grin and she heard Dick ask if he could help plan the wedding. Steph wasn’t too focused however because Cass had turned back to her, looking genuinely happy and Steph internally told herself screw it.

 

She leaned over to kiss Cass, letting go of Cass’ hand so she could balance a little better and cup Cass’ cheek. She had just planned it to be something light, chaste almost except Jason snuck around the table to clap her on the back, pushing her on to Cass and forcing the two to fall out of their chairs and on to the floor. Steph turned to shoot a glare at Jason but she heard Cass laugh and suddenly they were kissing again and nothing else could have mattered.

 

 

 


End file.
